


I Bet You Didn't Know

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Interrogation, Violence, i love ryan amd trevor as murderbros, theyre bros, this was just an excuse to write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, we'll get something out of him." Trevor smiles sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately in this au trevor is totally underage and i have other plans for ryan but also i love them as murderbros i just wanted an excuse to write that and it just happens to also fit in the au

Geoff had Trevor going through a series of jobs, a variety of different things to find out what exactly he was good at. 

After a near death experience with Michael, explosives were ruled out. After a near fatal (For everyone else) car accident with Jack, driving was ruled out (To be fair, Trevor had also never tried to drive before that.) After a negotiation gone very wrong (It wasn't going well to begin with) with Gavin, social things had been ruled out. 

That left heist planning and... Whatever it was exactly that the Vagabond did. He knew interrogations were on the list of things he did but he also knew Geoff probably wouldn't ask him to do that kind of thing. 

Well, he had to figure something out and eventually he figured out that he was great at making things disappear. Evidence, bodies, himself after enough practice. He found what he was good at. Cleanup. So he was put on the crew's B-Team. It was more or less fine with him, the less attention the better. 

 

One day Geoff asked him to make a delivery to the Vagabond, he was busy doing Boss Things and Vagabond was out in a warehouse doing an interrogation. Trevor just happened to be around at the time Geoff needed someone to run a package to him. 

"And don't break it!" Geoff shouts as Trevor leaves his office, package in hand on route to the warehouse Vagabond was making his bread at. 

"I won't!" Trevor smiles. Trevor was always smiling under his mask, despite no one being able to see it. He was pretty sure he made up for it with his tone though. There was just something utterly terrifying about a man in a creepy smiling mask sounding extremely chipper and happy-go-lucky. Trevor loved it. 

The warehouse is a bit out from the city, not too far but far enough to be mostly secluded. Trevor uses his freshly learned driving skills to get there faster than trying to bike. He is infinitely glad that Jack took it upon herself to teach him after the accident. 

Trevor rings the Vagabond up when he arrives, knowing the doors will be locked and not particularly feeling like trying to pick the lock today. 

"Hey, Vagabond! Geoff sent me over with a package for you, I'm outside, if you could let me in." Trevor greets. 

"I could, if you'd tell me something." Vagabond returns. 

"Bank horse." Trevor says. This month's I'm-not-calling-with-a-gun-to-my-head word a reference to their most recent heist. 

"Be right out, and Trevor, I thought I told you you could call me Ryan." He says in faux scolding tone.

"You did, I'm still trying to get used to it." Trevor replies. 

"Get used to it faster, before I forget I told you." Trevor hears double as Ryan opens the door for him. They mutually hang up. 

Ryan isn't wearing his mask, probably because he knows Trevor, and he knows whoever it is in the warehouse isn't going to be leaving alive anyway. Trevor deems it acceptable to take off his own and catches a hint of a smile from Ryan. Ryan knows he's the only one Trevor will take his mask off in front of because he's the only one who's seen his face. He put on the mask before meeting everyone else and has rarely taken it off since. 

Trevor follows Ryan, package in hand into the warehouse. They finally stop in the same room as a man tied to a chair. He's conscious and appears to be warily sizing up Trevor, already past sizing up Ryan. Wouldn't matter either way, they all knew he wasn't getting out of here alive. 

Trevor hands Ryan his package and he sets it down on his apparent equipment table. Trevor stares in awe at the various tools and weapons on it. He never would've thought of some of these, as well as he has a few things he thinks Ryan ought to try out, if he hasn't. 

"Sorry about the mess. I was just cleaning up." Ryan supplies from nearer to the man in the chair. 

"Don't worry about it. This was the guy from Kdin's files, right? That really awful guy?" Trevor asks, a contemplative look on his face. 

"Yeah, this is that piece of shit. Why? You have any ideas for him? I hadn't gotten that far before you showed up." Ryan replies. He has a fond sort of look on his face, probably pride about Trevor showing interest in his line of work. 

Trevor smiles, looking at Ryan and then the man, walking over to where he's bound and inspecting him more closely. 

"Wow! You said you didn't get far but this really looks like it hurts!" Trevor says, tone chipper as always. 

"He doesn't want to talk. I had to do _something_ about it, didn't I? It doesn't seem to bother you at all though, the rest of the guys would've left already, unless it was personal." Ryan's expression grows dark "This isn't personal, is it Trevor?" 

"Nah, you'd know if it was. I was just wondering if you'd let me have a go at him?" Trevor asks. 

Ryan's eyes absolutely shine, Trevor doubts he ever expected to hear that from him. 

"Go ahead." He says. 

Trevor absolutely beams. He looks around on the table for a minute, before asking what Ryan has already tried and threatened. 

"I roughed him up a bit, typical warmup stuff. A few punches, a couple nicks with a knife. He's surprisingly loyal for such a scumbag. Hasn't said a thing." 

Trevor smiles sweetly, wandering to the chair and leaning into the man's space. He's picked out a knife first. Sharp enough to cut but dull enough to hurt. 

"Don't worry, we'll get something out of him. Even if it's literally pulling teeth that makes it happen." Trevor replies. 

 

They go back and forth taking turns and bantering for a few hours. If Trevor is honest, he had no idea what information he was supposed to get from the man when he started. Ryan did though, and apparently after the few hours he got whatever it was he wanted from the man. 

"You're good at this." Ryan says as Trevor's about to start cleanup. 

"Beginner's luck, I guess." Trevor replies.

"Beginner's luck." Ryan mimics. "Where did you start?" 

"No, really. I've never done this. I've seen movies do their interrogation scenes wrong, so I thought I'd do it right the first time. This one time, I saw this guy try to interrogate a man by telling him he'd kill him and shoving a gun in his face. It was amazing! I couldn't believe how implausible that was! You can't just threaten outright, you have to show them you're serious first, kill them and you get nothing either way." Trevor rambles. Ryan is smiling at him, apparently pleased he thought it through to the extent he did. "Common sense, really." 

"Good. We should talk to Geoff about this. You're good at it so you might as well stick to it. I doubt he'll have any objections." Ryan says. 

"That'd be great!" Trevor smiles.

 

Geoff is absolutely terrified when the two of them get back to the base. Both of them covered in blood, masks surprisingly blood-free. 

His horror only increases when Ryan and Trevor recount the day's events. 

"Geoff, I'm keeping him. He has so much potential." Ryan tells him. Trevor simply looks back and forth between the two, expectant and hopeful beneath his mask. 

"You know what," Geoff starts, voice cracking in the middle "You guys do whatever you want. I trust your judgement on this one. You're the only one who does that kind of shit." 

"Thanks Geoff!" Trevor exclaims, grabbing Ryan and heading out the door, already asking him about techniques. Geoff hopes to god he never has to witness those two at work.


End file.
